Alone With You
by MichaelMiaMoscovitz
Summary: Michael has trouble being left alone with Mia. Is it possible she feels the same way? Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCESS DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS. Get it? Good (:

I'm still in the process of finishing my other story but I had this idea and had to write it down. I'm still going to finish 'Almost Perfect' but now I'll be working on two stories until its complete. Thanks for deciding to read this, enjoy! This story is told in Michael's point of view.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

I can't believe Lily did this to me. I mean I know she didn't do it to me on purpose seeing as how she doesn't know how much in love I am with her best friend or at least I don't think so? I hope not. No way could she, I'd be dead if she knew. Why exactly did Lily do to me? She left me alone with Mia for an hour while she ran to get more blank tapes to film her show. Only I wasn't aware Mia was coming over I had just gotten out of the shower when Lily passed by telling to me she was running to the store. I was still getting dressed when the door buzzed. I had on pants which I figured was enough and went to answer the door shirtless. I was shocked to find Mia waiting to be let in, not of course as shocked as she was to see me without a shirt. I mean, yeah sometimes I walk around not bothering to put one on specifically because I knew she was coming over but this time was different because she had been expected Lily, not me.

"Michael are you okay?" Mia asked waving a hand in front of my face breaking my train of thought.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." I replied moving out of the way to let her in. "Lily went to the store." I informed her locking the deadbolt.

"I know I passed her on the way up." She told me standing awkwardly by the front entrance. This is why I didn't like being left alone with her. She acted nervous around me because I was just Lily's dorky older brother. I acted nervous around her because, well I was. All the fantasy's about wrapping her in my arms and kissing her didn't help much either.

"So why didn't you go with her?" I asked curious. You wanted to be left alone with me, because you secretly like me? A guy can dream can't he?

"I had to talk to you so I figured now would be as good a time as any. Plus it helps that Lily isn't here, it's kind of embarrassing." She admitted blushing. Was my dream finally turning into reality? Was she going to admit she liked me?

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked anxiously.

"I was wondering, well hoping really if you'd help me with my algebra. I need to raise my grade so I pass this semester and you're really helpful in G&T so I thought I'd ask." She replied looking at her feet. I'm not going to lie, I was disappointed. She just needs my help, nothing more. On the plus side though, I'd have more time with her alone. Although, was that something to be happy about? I'm having a hard enough time as it is to keep myself in check now, imagine how bad it would be if we were alone at her house in her _room._ "I understand if you're busy, I could always ask someone else." She replied let down.

"What? No, I can help no problem." I replied quick making her grin happily.

"Really, thank you!" She said ecstatic. For a second I thought she was going to hug me but she dropped her arms just as quickly as she brought them up so I wasn't sure. Why would she hug me if she didn't like me?

"Like I said, no problem Thermopolis." I assured her.

"There's one more thing." She added. My heart started beating faster, was she going to tell me _now_? "Can you not tell Lily?" She pleaded. My heart dropped. Why would she care if my sister knew?

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"I always feel stupid around her, much stupider than I am. I mean, I know you're a genius too but you don't go bragging about like she does sometimes. I know she doesn't do it on purpose but, it's just, I'd feel more comfortable if she didn't know." She confessed.

"You're not stupid Mia. You excel in English and other things, math just isn't your subject and that's okay. But if you really don't want Lily to know I won't be the one telling her, it will be our little secret." I promised her.

"Thanks Michael, this means a lot to me. I'll owe you one okay?" She replied. How about a kiss?

"You don't owe me anything Thermopolis, I don't mind helping you." I told her again shrugging away my inappropriate thoughts.

"Well if you change your mind and think of something let me know." She replied walking into the living room. I followed her in and set as far from her as I possibly could without it being obvious and turned the TV on. We watched in silence until Lily returned and they locked themselves in her room. Mia smiled at me and waved before they disappeared. Maybe I should just tell her I liked- was madly in love with her. I mean, what could go wrong? Besides her rejecting me and never being able to look at me again as anything other than Lily's disturbing older brother with a creepy crush on her. That's not so bad…

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

I feel like this was a little out of character. Please review and let me know what you think.

MichaelMiaMoscovitz


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad people liked my story. I have so many ideas for it I can't stop writing which I guess is a good thing. Here's the second chapter.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

I arrived at Mia's house early the next morning just like she asked. I've never been here without Lily so I was a little nervous. And when I say a little, I mean sweaty palms, heart racing, kind of nervous. I took a deep breath and hit the buzzer.

"Hey Michael, what you tell Lily?" She greeted me when she buzzed me in. She looked good too which didn't help. It took me a while to respond, I had trouble forming words.

"I told her I was going over to Kenny's to work on stuff for computer club. Don't worry Thermopolis I didn't tell her anything like I promised." I assured her. She blushed and moved out of the way to let me in. I looked around for her mom and Mr. Gianni but all I saw was Lars. I guess they didn't trust leaving her alone with me. That could be a good thing maybe that means I have potential? I mean if they're afraid to leave her alone with me.

"Thanks." She replied shutting the door before leading me to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked. Realizing just how dry my mouth was I shook my head and she came back with two cokes. "I hope you don't mind but it's just going to be you, me, and Lars. My mom and Frank went to Costco." She informed me. Ah, so that's where they went. I waved to Lars he nodded his head hello and went back to watching the sports channel.

"No, that's fine." I managed to choke out. Fine? I'm in misery here! I'm pretty much alone with the girl of my dreams. Lars isn't paying attention to us, he was too caught up in football. We could start making out and he wouldn't know. Not that that would happen. We sat down at her dining table where she had her math book, calculator, pencil, and paper neatly sat out.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked her taking the seat beside her. I couldn't help but sniff her. Her aroma filled the air around us, a nice fresh clean Mia smell. I closed my eyes and breathed it in until I realized what I was doing and snapped myself out of the trance.

"How about we start with the FOIL method?" She suggested.

"Okay it's pretty easy if you have a way to remember it. You got anything?" I asked.

"No." She replied after a few minutes of thinking.

"Okay we can come back to that later then. For now just remember First, outside, inside, last." I told her. We did a few problems and I think she finally understood it at least a little better than before. When I saw her doing something wrong I'd grab her hand with mine and show her the right way, anything I could do to touch her. Pathetic I know, but that seems to be me whenever I'm around her.

"How's this?" She asked handing over her homework. I looked over it there were a few mistakes but not nearly as much as there used to be.

"Good, you're getting better. Try doing number three and seven again." I said handing back the paper.

"The rest are right?" She asked astonished.

"Yeah." I laughed. She erased her work and started over on the ones she missed. I caught her making the same error so I took her hand and showed her the right way.

"Here, try this." I showed her the right way.

"Thanks Michael." She blushed red. After the two were fixed there wasn't really anything left for us to do but I didn't really want to go I wanted to stay and spend the whole day with her.

"So was that it?" I asked hesitant to get up. I wanted a reason to stay, anything at all but I couldn't come up with a thing. I pushed my chair in and was walking to the door when she called me back.

"Michael, wait!" I turned around to look at her. Her face was flushed pink and she was looking at her feet, twirling her hair nervously. "You forgot your jacket." She replied. I don't know if it was me and my wishful thinking but I could've sworn she wanted to say something else. Was it possible she wanted to spend more time with me too?

"Mia?" I said tentative. Do it, just say you like her. Ask her out, maybe to a movie.

"Yeah?" She responded popping her head up to look at me. Do it.

"Thanks." I replied chickening out holding up my jacket.

"No thank you." She said sounding disappointed. "This meant a lot to me." She said gesturing towards her math homework.

"No problem Thermopolis." I smiled a little disappointed myself before walking out and heading home. I sent up a silent pray begging for Mr. Gianni to give Mia a lot more homework to do tomorrow.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxxx

I'll update my other M&M story later today as soon as I finish editing it. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do ;)

Thanks for the reviews tainabe, DellyO, and LynnLoVeHP (:


End file.
